Computers use numerous memory units such as Dynamic Random Access Memory units (DRAM)s for the storage of and retrieval of data. Initially, individual memory units were mounted directly onto the computers main board, generally known as the mother board or system board, however, with increased size and complexity, computers and their system boards could not easily accommodate sufficient memory units. An early solution to this problem was to create a memory module, known as Single In-line Memory Module (SIMM), that was formed of a plurality of individual memory units arranged in banks and mounted on a card in electrical connection to terminal pads displayed adjacent a longitudinal edge of the card.
Still higher memory demands in the systems were met by the development of the so-called Dual In-line Memory Modules (DIMMs) having individual memory units mounted on a card in electrical connection to terminal pads displayed adjacent both sides of the pad edge to thereby accommodate increased memory units.
As computers continued to increase in complexity, additional needs such as more memory, greater loading and more compact board design were required. Simultaneously, with these additional needs, users demanded smaller and more portable computers that not only retained the memory capabilities of larger computers but had increased capabilities. To meet these needs and demands, the computer designers required that the memory modules be further enlarged and placed closer together on the carrier board. With increased capacity requirements and miniaturization, the heat generated by individual modules and the packing density of the modules increased.
As is well known in the art, an increase in heat in a semiconductor module or its environs will adversely affect the operating characteristics of the module as well as reduce its operating life. Typically, a memory card having 256 MB (Mega Bytes) of memory generates approximately 15 watts of power which necessitates the dissipation of heat from the modules. Various means for removing excess heat have been presented in the prior art. Typical of such arrangements are the use of air channels and fans for moving cooling air past the modules, or the use of massive bulky, digitated heat sink assemblies which are usually significantly larger than the module to which they are coupled.
These arrangements are not only relatively expensive but also heavy and bulky which require either increased spacing between modules to accommodate the heat sinks or increased air channels, thus requiring larger computer packaging. Moreover, increased module packing density, i.e., 512 MB and 1.0 GB (Giga Byte) module cards, further increases the amount of heat that must be dissipated from the modules while further constricting the space available for heat sinks. Hence all of these factors operate against the desire for more powerful, smaller and more portable computers.
To accommodate these conflicting desires, the computer industry has long sought a lightweight, inexpensive, and easily assembled heat dissipation means that will allow computer modules to be densely packed while still providing the necessary heat dissipation therefrom.